1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone line protectors with line disconnect on removal of a protector from the protector housing. The invention also relates to an entrance terminal assembly incorporating a plurality of such protectors.
2. Related Art
At a subscriber's premises, it is normal to provide a protector at a position where the incoming cable conductors connect to the wiring at the subscriber's premises. When it is desired to inspect, and test, the cable conductors to the premises, it is desirable to provide some means of isolating the cable conductors from the wiring at the premises.
It has been proposed to provide a connection in the protector housing which connects the incoming cable conductor to the subscriber wiring, the connection being broken when the protector is removed. This is provided, in one example, by a spring loaded member which is pushed down by the protector as the protector is screwed into the housing. The spring loaded member connects two terminals in the housing when fully depressed, connecting the cable conductor to the premises wiring.
A problem arises with such an arrangement in that close manufacturing and assembly tolerances are necessary to ensure effective operation. It is possible that no contact occurs with the terminals at one extreme and at the other extreme full contact between the spring loaded member and the terminals can occur before the protector is fully inserted. Any attempt to fully insert the protector can result in damage which will interfere with the operation of the connection between cable and premises wiring and/or the protector.